


Please look at me {HaeWook One-shot}

by dinospartanv



Series: Heartfelt Frustrations [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Haewook, Henwook, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a haewook trash so yeah, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Love, Oneshot, Prequel, Rejection, Super Junior - Freeform, Unrequited Love, love letter, wookhae, yewook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinospartanv/pseuds/dinospartanv
Summary: Kim Ryeowook was ready to confess his love to his (Yesung) hyung, when...





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so, this was made last 2009 (which was years back). I'm trying to beta this fic since it was written during my early days in my Super Junior fandom. 
> 
> HaeWook is my first legit K-pop ship. A lot of stuffs fueled me to write this, years back. So cheers! happy reading even though it's not technically happy in nature :).

While sitting on the couch, Ryeowook anxiously waited for his hyung, Yesung.

 

Sweats began forming as he sorted out how he would confess to his beloved hyung.

 

Was he really ready for this? He's not so sure. 

  
~~~~~  
  
  
Somebody tapped the eternal maknae's shoulder.

  
  
RWK (turned around): Hyung! Hyu-u-n-n...g??

 

In front of him, there stood Donghae. Ryeowook's smile faded. Rather, the disappointment was clearly painted in his face.

 

Donghae sighed.

 

  
DH: Disappointed, eh? That it's me standing here...

 

  
RWK (hesitantly): Come one hyung, quit joking. I am waiting for no one. You just shocked me, you know. heh-he... (His laughter was cracking; he looked down)

  
  
DH: I'm sorry he stood you up. He told me to come in his place.

 

RWK: Huh? wh-what are you talking about? (He stuttered)

 

DH *paused* (looked at RWK's face) *sighed*

 

  
DH: Yesung, who else?...

 

  
RWK *mouth hanging open*

 

  
There was a sudden silence. Everything was awkward. Ryeowook cracked another smile.

  
  
RWK: Oh, really? Yesung hyung always does this. Leaving me behind like this... heh-heh.

 

It doesn't matter, I was just about to tell him something. Something that is not REALLY important...

 

  
DH: Wookie-ah... I-I, actually...

  
  
Henry suddenly cut off Donghae. He had pulled Ryeowook into his arms, hugging him.

  
  
~~~~~

 ****  
  
Henry suddenly grinned at Donghae as if mocking Donghae's pathetic, shocked reaction.

 

Henry turned to Ryeowook, and touched his face.

 

Henry:  My, my.  Why is my hyung's face like this? Did something happen? =c

  
  
RWK: (faked a smile)  It was nothing.  Let's go, Henry; let's eat dinner. Ü

  
  
Ryeowook bade goodbye to Donghae, and left with Henry.

  
  
~~~

  
  
Donghae smirked as he walked away.

  
  
DH: I'm sick and tired of being like this.  And that cheeky brat...  

 

I thought I had only one enemy, but there was a sneaky one hiding under his aegyo sleeves.

  
  
While Donghae was moping alone, Henry was snuggling into Ryeowook's arms.  The older did not mind at all since his dongsaeng was so cute and lovely. But for Donghae, he was nothing but sly and bratty.

  
  
H: Hyung *looked up to Ryeowook with puppy eyes*

  
  
Ryeowook smiled sweetly as he pat his dongsaeng's head.

 

RWK: What is it Henry?

  
  
H: Why are you sad?

 

RWK hesitated before answering, but Henry was just so cute he could not resist.

  
He sighed.

  
RWK:  He stood me up.

 

Henry's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

H:  Who stood you up?  
  


RWK:  Yesung hyung.  I told him I have something to say.  But he didn't come.

  
  
( **A little bit of backstory:**  Ryeowook and Yesung were super close. However, one of these days, Yesung realized there was something else in their friendship. 

 

He noticed Ryeowook changing around him.  He was treating him not as a friend anymore, but as a...

  
  
Donghae, on the other hand, is Ryeowook's best friend.  He has always been in love with Ryeowook, but the younger obviously didn't know....)

 

  
~~~

  
  
Yesung knew everything.  He knew all along that Donghae would come in his place even if he won't come.  He was slapped (by Donghae).

  
  
YS *murmuring to the air*:  I did not force him to like me.  Now I was slapped. *touched his cheeks, and whimpered in pain*

  
  
  
Donghae was thinking hard, how he would profess his long-term love.  HE knew he would be rejected, but then, it was worth trying than nothing.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Donghae was about to buy something when he saw, him.    A smile crept his lips, but it curled up downwards when he saw the clingy thing beside **him**.

  
  
DH:  That twerp...

  
  
Donghae stalked the two, wherever they went, at whatever time.  He was like a creeper.  He waited until the pest has left. 

 

It was then on that he fell asleep waiting.  He woke up amidst, only to find that HE is gone. 

 

  
DH *smirked*:  Oh greeeaaat... *he scratched his head in annoyance*

  
  
He was about to leave but when he turned around, he bumped into someone.

  
  
DH:  Oh, I'm sorry.

  
  
Guy: It's okay ^_^

  
  
Donghae looked down only to see the guy he was waiting for all throughout the night--Ryeowook.

  
  
He couldn't help himself.  He had the widest grin ever.  He hugged Ryeowook and had tears of joy.

  
  
RWK:  Hyung-ah?  Why? Are you okay?

  
  
DH:  You have no idea what I have done for this...

  
  
RWK: Eeh?

  
  
Donghae broke off the hug and faced Wookie.

  
  
DH:  Ryeowook...I have to give you something...

  
  
Ryeowook was dumbfounded but took the letter Donghae gave him.

  
  
DH *nervous and fidgeting*  Oh... I think I should go now.  Bu-bye!  *hugged Ryeowook tightly, then walked away*

 

Ryeowook hesitantly opened the letter and was taken aback by its content...

 

 ****  
The letter read:  
  
 _I know it has always been him.  and him. and him._

_  
Though he has never seen you like that.  'Please look at me.'_

_  
Shocked?  These words came from my heart. I can't personally tell you this because I'm so shy._

__  
  
Look at me even though your heart calls for somebody else.

_  
That someone would never say yes, you know? But I? I love you._

_  
I'm always here for you.  I have always been._

_  
It's hurting me more because all throughout, you only saw him.._

__  
  
I think I can give up now.  It seems that this confession of mine would only burden you more.

_  
I'm sorry._

_  
All I've ever wanted was for you to notice me ...for you to look at me... and smile..._

_  
I have always been, there, seeing all your heartaches..._

__  
  
I have always loved you.  No--I still am loving you.  Thank you for everything.

 __  
  
You have at least, looked at me when I gave you this letter.

 __  
  
Saranghae~~~  


 __  
  
  
Ryeowook did not know how he should react.  He had just felt hot tears flowing down his face.

 

He had never seen that coming--that his hyung has loved him. 

 

  
  
RWK:  Hyung-ah.  You have always been there for me. 

 

 

And I'm sorry for not realizing that.  I think I'm too late to realize that now. Is it?

  
  
~~~

  
  
Donghae wanted that letter to be the last thing.  He saw Yesung, again.  But he wondered why he was sulking in front of the gate...

  
  
~~~~  
  
The END.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> BTW this is just a prequel to another fic entitled Heartfelt Frustrations. That fic concludes the unresolved relationship of Donghae & Ryeowook, but the main pairing there would be another Super Junior members :) Ciao!~


End file.
